Ignite Me
by captivatedintrovert
Summary: Sharing a heated kiss with a pink-haired stranger in an elevator was not how Lucy envisioned her first kiss to be. At least he was cute. [Nalu] [College AU]


**Author's Note:** Hiii everyone! I was expecting this chapter to merely be a one-shot, but since I have so many ideas for how I want this to go, I decided to change this from being a single one-shot to a multi-chapter story. To be honest with you guys, I'm not the very best at updating on a consistent schedule as I am a high school junior as of right now, but please bear with me! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story, and please let me know what you think of this by reviewing! It would _truly_ mean a lot to me!

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 **Title:** Ignite Me.

 **Summary:** Sharing a heated kiss with a pink-haired stranger in an elevator was not how Lucy envisioned her first kiss to be. At least he was cute. [Nalu] [College AU]

 **Note:** The characters and the world of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am only one of his beloved fans who decided to expand upon his idea and twist the characters and the plotline into something new. Thus, this still belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **1\. Heat.**

 **. . .**

Lucy let out a sigh, running a hand through her thick blonde locks. She glanced at herself in the mirror, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. She was cladded in a simple white cold-shoulder top and black skinny jeans. She wore grey flats that accentuated her outfit and golden bangles adorned her wrists. Lucy brushed a strand of curly hair away from her eyes, annoyance flitting across her features. Her lips were painted a light shade of red, and she applied a light amount of mascara which framed her eyes and gave her a bolder appearance. Lucy bit the bottom of her lip, her eyebrows knitting together as she contemplated her dilemma. She knew she was running late, but she wasn't entirely sure if this outfit was deemed worthy for her orientation tonight.

Smoothing down the crinkles of her shirt, Lucy said firmly to the mirror, "You look amazing. If anyone is going to judge you, it's their loss." She hesitated after a moment. Perhaps this top didn't go well with her jeans. Perhaps she put on too much eye makeup. She could spare a few more minutes to— "Oh, screw this." Lucy muttered, stepping away from the mirror. She knew she looked absolutely gorgeous, so why was she so worried on impressing everybody else?

Lucy grabbed her coat and slid into it, grateful for the warmth that it emanated from deep within. She hug herself closer to the fluffiness and grabbed her black gloves, tugging them on as she walked out her new apartment door. Shutting the door behind her, Lucy walked quickly down the hallway, knowing that she was running late.

Tonight was her Freshman Orientation at Fairy Tail University, and to say that Lucy was excited would be an understatement. She had worked hard, studying for countless hours each night, determined to be at the top of her class. She participated in many clubs, volunteered constantly on the weekends, and worked her butt off everyday after school at a local retail store to earn money for college. When she had applied to Fairy Tail University, she honestly didn't think she was going to get in. It was her dream university of course, but it was also the number one best university in Magnolia. It was exceptionally hard—almost impossible—to get into, and when Lucy received her acceptance letter in the mail along with her full-ride scholarship, she was ecstatic.

Lucy smiled faintly at the memory, remembering the pure joy that filled her heart at the prospect that she had actually got in. Even now, with just a few days before classes officially beginning, she still can't get over the fact that she actually got in.

Lucy stopped in front of the double doors of the elevator and pressed the down button, impatience seeping into her bones. She glanced at her watch and internally groaned, wondering why in the world did she wait until the last minute to get ready. After a couple of moments dragged on by and Lucy began to consider that perhaps taking the stairs would be much less time-consuming instead, the elevator dinged and the double doors slowly slid open.

Finally.

Stepping into the elevator, Lucy hummed beneath her breath as she pressed the first floor button. Christmas music drifted from the speakers situated in the corner of the elevator, and glancing upwards, Lucy snorted as she caught sight of a mistletoe hanging merely a few inches away from her. Hmph. She hated mistletoes. She never understood the use of them—especially the need for couples to kiss beneath this plant each time it was spotted. It was just a plant, after all.

The elevator was vacant, and Lucy let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding as she leaned against the wall of the elevator, trying to calm herself down.

She was not going to be late, she was not going to be late, she was not— "Wait! Hold the doors!"

Lucy jumped, blinking in surprise. The elevator doors were merely inches away from closing, and she opted to let them close so she can enjoy the quietness and the solitude of being in an elevator all by herself. But, sense got the better of her, and sighing, Lucy reached forward and pressed the button that would hold the doors open. A tall man—perhaps about her age— bounded in, a bright smile fixed upon his features. "Thanks," he grinned, running a hand through his pink-haired locks.

Wait—pink hair?

Lucy blinked, wondering if she was seeing things. But no, the truth was standing right in front of her. This man's hair was pink—completely and utterly pink. Though she wanted to smirk and roll her eyes at how idiotic he looked with his bright pink hair, she knew that wasn't true. In fact, the pink hair seemed to suit him.

Strange.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," Lucy smiled, turning her face away from the pink-haired man as the doors finally closed.

Silence ensued between the two for a few seconds. Humming, Lucy diverted her attention towards the elevator floors, annoyance bubbling through her veins as she watched as the numbers of the floors slowly decreased. Damn it, why in the world did she choose to live on the highest floor of the apartment building?

"So, what's your name?" The man grins, intervening Lucy's thoughts.

Lucy glanced at him. "Lucy Heartfilia," she says after a moment.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel," the man says brightly.

Lucy smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Natsu." Her eyes traveled from his bright salmon-haired locks downwards to his neck, where there was a white checkered scarf wrapped loosely around said neck. It was a bit frayed at the edges, and Lucy couldn't help but think how well it went with his bright pink hair and his illuminating smile. She opened her mouth to add something when the lights above her head flickered. The elevator abruptly halted for a moment and suddenly lurched downwards at an incredible speed. Gasping, Lucy stumbled forwards and Natsu reached his arms out and grabbed her just in time.

Lucy glanced upwards, ready to thank him, but all sense of thought left her as she realized how close her face was to his. They were both merely inches away from each other, and suddenly she realized how warm his hands were around her waist and how she could count each golden speck swimming in his mesmerizing opal eyes. The blood drained from her face, and even though they both should be more worried about the fact that the elevator was falling at such an incredible speed, they weren't.

Natsu's gaze flickered down towards her lips, and Lucy's breath halted in her throat. He leaned his face closer to hers, and she could smell his minty breath fanning the sides of her cheek. "God," he murmured softly, "You're so beautiful." His lips merely hovered above hers, and Lucy's eyes fluttered close as she awaited with bated breath. For a moment all she could feel was Natsu's soft breath before his lips brushed softly against hers. He cupped the sides of her cheek, his thumb softly stroking her ridges, as he tilted her head to the side. Lucy reached upwards, threading her gloved fingers into his salmon locks as she tugged him closer, seeking for more.

Time seemed to freeze around them. All Lucy knew and felt at that moment was the feeling of Natsu's lips upon hers, how warm they were, and how they seemed to mold perfectly against hers. Natsu's mouth slanted demandingly over her own, and he boldly traced his tongue against her bottom lip, seeking for access. Lucy gasped aloud, her lips parting in surprise, and his tongue darted in, seeking for dominance. Lucy obliged, tugging him downwards even more and pressing her lips harder against his.

Something spiked within the pits of her stomach, and it felt like _fire_ —something so hot and untamed that she yearned for more. It took Lucy a moment to realize that it was pleasure. Pure and undulating pleasure spiking through her with the subtleness of a blade, and she wanted it to engulf her—to take control of every ounce of her being and to sharpen her into a honed blade. She wanted it all.

After a moment, they both pulled away from each other, gasping.

Lucy could feel a loud roaring in her ears as she tried to calm her erratic heart down. What in the world just happened? Her cheeks reddened as she met Natsu's heat-filled gaze. His eyes had darkened considerably, and something flashed within those dark orbs of his. Consciously, she ran her tongue over her swollen lip and watched as Natsu's eyes fell from her gaze to her lips. Her hands were still threaded through his thick locks, and his arms were wrapped around her waist as if he was afraid to let her go. For a moment all they could do was stare at each other, their eyes wide as they let the situation sink in.

Suddenly, a ding resounded above them and the double doors of the elevator slid open. Lucy blinked, wondering when did the elevators finally stopped falling. Pivoting her head slightly to the right, she noticed an old couple standing right outside of the elevator, their expressions conveying astonishment. Lucy jumped away from Natsu as she finally came to her senses, her eyes wide with horror. Her face deepened to a darker shade of red as she pretty much ran out of the elevator doors, muttering an "Excuse me," to the now-chuckling elderly couple as she made her way out of the lobby and into the cold, dark night of Magnolia.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy could hear Natsu shouting from behind her, but she ducked her head and lost herself in the busy streets of Magnolia, fretting that now because of the huge delay in the elevators, she was definitely going to be late to the Freshman Orientation.

Walking across the street, Lucy mulled over the events that had just occurred.

The feeling of his warm lips against hers, his arms wrapped protectively around her thin waist, his illuminating grin brightening the elevator...

Lucy sighed. She knew she shouldn't have kissed the pink-haired man. It wasn't right.

But, as Lucy briskly walked in the direction of the bus station, if it wasn't right, then why did she continue to feel a pair of familiar opal eyes brushing against the edge of her soul?

 **. . .**


End file.
